The Little Three
by BlackWolfRises
Summary: It is the Winter Solstice, and Hermes is bored. What better to do than to turn the Big Three into babies, right?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys! This is just another chapter fic I decided to do for fun. Remember: I live on reviews!

The Little Three

**_Hera_**

It was the Winter Solstice, and I would rather be anywhere else in the world than on Olympus. In fact, I'm sure none of the other Olympians wanted to be there either. But, according to my husband, Zeus, we all had to attend the meeting due to tradition, and some other things (I wasn't really listening to him).

The Winter Solstice was probably the worst day of the year; I mean, the Summer Solstice is bad enough, with Zeus and Poseidon both trying to act superior to each other, all Zeus' Olympian children trying to compete for his attention, and the rest of the gods generally trying to annoy each other. But at the Winter Solstice, Hades is here, which generally means a lot of fighting and competition for superiority between my three brothers.

Right now, Athena is talking about some new mechanism or something; I'm not really listening, while Hades is glaring at Zeus, who is trying not to squirm under the gaze of our elder brother's chilling, obsidian eyes. Meanwhile, Poseidon is trying to get himself involved, and is constantly switching his playful sea green eyes from Hades to Zeus. The other gods are doing what they usually do; Artemis and Apollo are silently arguing, Demeter is sulking, Ares and Hephaestus are both watching Aphrodite possessively, and Dionysus is drinking.

Hermes, on the other hand, is watching my three brothers with a devious gleam in his eyes. I don't like that look; the last time he did it, it was at the Summer Solstice when he somehow convinced Poseidon that it would be a good idea to fill the throne room with muddy water. I still remember the look on Aphrodite's face when she saw herself in the mirror after that happened. The memory still traumatizes her.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see Hermes leap from his throne. What I did see, though, was a blinding flash of light. When the room returned to its normal brightness, I noticed that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were no longer there, and all that was left of them were their clothes, draped over their thrones.

Only then did I hear Zeus' bundle of clothes begin to cry; closely followed by Poseidon's. Cautiously, I moved aside some of the loose fabric on my husband's chair, to reveal a small, golden haired baby, with electric blue eyes.

As soon as I did so, the entire throne room broke into a state of chaos. Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Ares were all laughing, Athena and Artemis just stood there with shocked looks on their faces, Aphrodite and Demeter were both cooing over a baby Poseidon with his light brown hair and sea green eyes, while Dionysus had passed out on his throne, from all the alcohol, no doubt, and was snoring.

Only then did I notice the slight rustle of clothes from Hades' throne. The entire throne room suddenly went silent as I approached the bundle, and slowly lifted the fabric to reveal yet another baby, with slightly curly jet black hair, and the same piercing, cold eyes as the ones that had been locked on Zeus a few minutes ago. Strangely, Hades was the only baby not crying; which worried me slightly. Despite his usual enigmatic, aloof appearance, Hades could become quite playful and spirited at times.

After a few hours of arguing, laughing and staring at the new and improved 'Big Three', I finally decided to step in, and sort this out before any unnecessary bloodshed began. "Silence!" I commanded. Immediately, everyone halted their conversations, and turned to face me. "Now this has all been very entertaining, but Hermes, we need you to turn back my husband and his brothers now." I directed, feeling more in charge than usual, seeing as my husband was now reduced to the state of a mere infant. Hermes suddenly became very interested in his sandals, as he explained, "Well, um, I can't really do that yet… I have to, kind of figure out how to do it, so… Yeah?"

I don't think I have ever been more furious in my life. "You mean that you just turned the most powerful beings in the Universe into babies without having any insight on how to turn them back?" I virtually shrieked. Hermes just gave me a slight nod. I would have exploded right then and there if not for the fact that this was the one time I actually needed to take charge. "Alright, we need to find gods that will have the time and patience to take care of one of them each. Would anyone like to volunteer?" I calmly stated. No hands went up. Well, I guess they are sane, then.

Just then, a look of realization dawned on Athena's face, and she stood up to address me. "Hera, why not just ask one of their godly children to look after them?" She asked, "They would know exactly what their parent is like, and how to deal with them to some extent. It would also be a good way to keep them separated." Everyone else seemed to agree with this idea, except Dionysus, who was still sprawled, half asleep on his throne.

So, I decided on the three that I thought would be best for the job; Artemis would look after Zeus, being the most responsible and calm of the gods in the throne room, Percy Jackson would look after Poseidon, seeing as he didn't really have any reliable immortal children, and Ayesha, Hades and Persephone's daughter, would look after the eldest of the big three.

Artemis left the meeting immediately, taking her father with her, while I sent a message to Chiron summoning Percy. As soon as the demigod arrived, the remaining Olympians returned to their thrones, and I began to explain the situation. When I was finished, Percy just stood there with his mouth open like a fish. Then he began to laugh. "You almost had me there for a second! That was pretty convincing, actually; the way y-"

"Percy. This is no joke." I interrupted with a solemn look, bringing out Poseidon from behind my back. Percy's eyes, so much like his father's, darted back and forth between the Sea God and I. Finally, he held his arms out to accept the Godling, and speechless, he made his way out of the throne room and back to the mortal world.

"Well, that was weird." Apollo offered. Everyone else was silent, regarding the demigod's uncharacteristic behavior. That was the moment when Ayesha, Goddess of Darkness and Shadow, and Daughter of Hades and Persephone decided to show up.

She appeared in a torrent of swirling, dark shadows, in the same way as her father. I had to admit, even though she was only thirteen, she was quite an impressive and fearsome sight. The first thing most people noticed about the Goddess was her height; she towered over most of the Olympians, except Zeus, who was the same height, and Hades himself. Slightly curled jet-black hair hung loose around Ayesha's waist, complimenting her intelligent, onyx eyes that currently swept around the room, as if she were inspecting it for traps. Knowing Ayesha, she probably was. In fact, everything about her reminds me of Hades; she has the same eyes, same hair, same features and the same personality. The one thing she inherited from her mother, Persephone, is her light toffee coloured skin.

The only thing that really worried me about Ayesha was the slightly frustrated expression marring her elegant features. Once she had finished looking for threats and traps in the throne room, I found her calculating, expressionless eyes boring into mine, and I flinched inwardly. Something bad was coming. "What happened this time?" She questioned in her silky, tenor voice. Once again, Hermes had cast his baby blue eyes to the floor. As if anticipating this movement, Ayesha glared sharply at him, and stalked over to his throne, her movements lithe and dangerous as those of a panther.

Hermes shrunk back in his throne as Ayesha loomed over him, and began to speak in a calm, controlled voice. "You turned my father and his younger brothers into babies. How injudicious can an individual god be? Honestly," She continued, her voice beginning to sound forced, as if she wanted to shout, "how dim-witted could you possibly be, to even think of turning the three most powerful gods into mere infants, and not even having a clue how to turn them back?" She released a long sigh, as she made her way to her father's throne, where Hades still lay under the fabric.

Her steely eyes softened as she took in the sight of the tiny baby that looked so much like she had when she was that age, and picked him up in her arms. She glared at Hermes one more time, who looked on the verge of tears, and vanished in a flurry of shadows like the one she had appeared in.

"Well, at least they're taken care of!" Dionysus mumbled in his usual slurred speech. It appeared that he had woken up sometime when Ayesha was in the throne room. "Suppose we can't really call 'em the 'Big Three', can we? What about the 'Little Three' instead?" He snickered. I almost cracked a smile when he said that, but I refrained myself. The Little Three indeed.

A.N: This will be a chapter fic, so keep reading! Remember, I live on reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; I really appreciate your support! Basically, I'm going to structure this fic in 3 POVs: Artemis' POV, Percy's POV and Ayesha's POV. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

The Little Three

**_Artemis_**

There was only one word to describe the situation I was in. Awkward. I mean, my immortal father, centuries older than myself had been reduced to the state of an infant. I felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Imagine how I felt when I returned to the much-needed company of my hunters.

When I arrived the area where we had last set up camp, Thalia Grace, my lieutenant and half sister jogged over to me eagerly. "Lady Artemis, how was the meeting on Olympus?" She questioned. Just the mention of Olympus made me slump in remembrance of what it was that lay nestled safely in the confines of my arms. Thalia's electric blue eyes widened in recognition as she realized that she had said something potentially unpleasant, and moved to apologize, but I stopped her with a long sigh, and motioned for the rest of the hunters to pay attention.

It was then that I found myself in a bit of a difficult situation. How was I to explain that our next quest as hunters was to take care of a baby? Perhaps I should just say: 'Hey, hunters! Our next mission will be to take care of Zeus, The King of the Gods, who has, by the way, been reduced to the form of an infant! Who wants to feed him first?' No, that probably wouldn't end well.

So, putting all my faith in the old saying that one picture tells a thousand words, I unwrapped the bundle that had settled in my arms, and revealed my father to my hunters. Big mistake. Suddenly, the entire camp broke into disorder, as hunters gasped in shock, and began murmuring to each other, some just staring at me in shock. "But Lady Artemis," a voice sounded to my left, "You are a maiden goddess! How can this be true?" I spun myself around to face my lieutenant, Thalia, who was gaping at me with a look of utter horror etched on her face.

Only then did I understand what was happening. "Hunters!" I yelled over all the hushed murmurs surrounding me, "This is not my child!" As soon as I said that, all the voices died down, but they all looked at me questioningly. "The meeting on Olympus didn't go as planned. Hermes apparently thought it might be a good idea to turn Zeus, Poseidon and Hades into babies, without knowing how to turn them back again." I announced, with profound annoyance laced into my voice.

"So…" Thalia began, brushing her long, choppy dark hair from her cheeks, "This is…" She seemed too disbelieving to continue, so I decided to finish the sentence for her. "Zeus, yes. This child is indeed our father." Yuck. That statement just sounded weird. But hey, if that situation wasn't weird, I don't know what is. I felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were currently roving over the tiny infant in my grasp, who had now begun to laugh, a smile lighting up his angelic little face, obviously enjoying all the attention.

"But where will we keep him, Lady Artemis?" questioned Phoebe, another one of my hunters, in a doubtful tone. I found myself in yet another dilemma. Where do you keep a young Godling who has a tendency to be a proficient womanizer, in a camp full of young women who had all taken an oath to reject the company of men? But surely, he was just a baby! What was the worst that could happen?

If only I had known then what I know now.

First, when I decided to put Zeus down while I arranged suitable accommodation for him, I returned to find him staring up the dress of one of my nymph hunters, who was totally unaware. When I saw him begin to raise a curious (and perverted) hand, I darted over to him and looked at him sternly. He returned the glare with an innocent pout, as if to say that he was just having fun. I sighed to myself; I suppose gods just never change. The next thing the little demon decided to do was rifle through all of the clothes (underwear included) of my hunters in the tent closest to him. I found him sitting in a pile of clothes, with two pairs of underwear draped on his head and arms, and a series of other various assorted undergarments wrapped around his petite arms and legs.

At the sheer irony of the sight before me, I giggled a little, but not before ripping the articles of clothing from the young 'pervert in training', and dragging him out of the tent with me. From then on, I swore to myself that I would always keep my father within my sight, lest something else happened.

I then decided it might be a good idea to find some clothes that actually fit Zeus, rather than the grossly large garments he was currently 'wearing' (meaning, he had them wrapped around him like an oversized blanket). I scowled to myself; how was I going to claim possession of baby clothes in a campsite full of adolescent girls? So, I then decided to ask Lydia, the best craftswoman of my hunters, if she could sew some clothes for such a small baby.

When I did ask her, though, she told me that it would take at least two days to make a set of clothes for him, and so I thanked her and left the tent to inspect the position of the sun. I scowled to myself; it was almost time for Nyx to overcome the earth once more, which meant I had to find appropriate sleeping preparations for my father. I ducked inside my tent, and placed Zeus on my bedding, which was made from various animal pelts and furs, only to rush back outside again, to ask my hunters if any of them would be willing to keep him in their tents. Of course, after the previous incidents (word spreads fast among us hunters!), no one was willing to host the little pervert. To be honest, though, neither was I.

So, just picture my horror when I entered my tent once more, only to find that my father had curled up and made himself comfortable on my bed. I rolled my metallic, silvery eyes, and tried to push him to the side, he had taken up the whole centre of my tent, but to no avail. The stubborn Godling would not budge from his current position. For what seemed the millionth time that day, I released a long, deep sigh. This was going to be a very long night.

A.N: This chapter was a little boring for me, but I promise, the chapters with Percy and Ayesha in them will be the fun ones! The next chapter will be Ayesha, and then Percy. Remember, just keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys! This chapter will be from Ayesha's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Chapter 3

**_Ayesha_**

The day Dad turned into a baby was the first day I had smiled in a year. As I left the throne room of Olympus with little Hades curled up in my arms, I thought of the sheer irony of my current situation. It was as if the fates were mocking me on purpose. Honestly. I mean, when I first saw Dad in the throne room as a baby, I seriously thought he was playing some kind of joke on me.

See, earlier that week, I had been complaining about the noisiness of the small children that were often found playing outside Demeter's Temple, where I spent Spring with my mother. Then, Dad started talking about what a hypocrite I was, and that I was possibly the noisiest little child there ever was (when it was time to practice fighting, anyway). The argument went on like that for a while, and then, finally, Dad decided to tell me that he would make sure I had to look after a noisy child some time in my immortal existence.

So, I thought he had turned himself into a baby, and was trying to prove his point. Dad hates losing arguments. But then, when I saw Hermes looking suspiciously sheepish, I knew right away that Dad had not intended for this to happen. I also noticed that his two younger brothers were babies too. As you can imagine, I was obviously quite annoyed at Hermes; who turns beings as powerful as my father and uncles into babies without even knowing how to turn them back? Who will be the king of the gods? Who will command the seas? Who will run the Underworld while my mother, Persephone, is still in the Upper World? Certainly not them!

As I emerged from the shadows back in the Underworld, I passed Cerberus, who was sniffing at the bundle that had burrowed further into my arms. Having an extremely accurate sense of smell, Cerberus almost immediately recognized the baby as my father and his master, but he seemed to have a hard time comprehending the fact that he was so much smaller than he had been this morning, when he left for Olympus. I sighed, and moved on towards the castle, where no doubt, my mother would be waiting. What was I going to tell her?

As I approached the gates of my father's castle, the skeleton guards acknowledged me, and raised their spears from their crossed positions over the gates, allowing me to pass. I nodded my greetings to them, and rather than going into the castle itself, I made a turn to the right, and walked into my mother's garden, where I knew she would be.

Sure enough, Persephone was tending to her flowers with love and care, even though they were but mimicries of the real live blooming plants above ground. As soon as I was within her sight, my mother raised her head to lock her bright, emerald eyes with my dark obsidian ones. Then, she rose from her kneeling position on the ground, as a smile appeared on her face. "Ayesha, I haven't seen you since yesterday! Where have you been?" She questioned, more relieved to see me back than angry. "Mother, I woke early this morning. I left the castle to visit Hecate in her cave, and I stayed there for a few hours, seeing as Nyx, Thanatos and Hypnos were there too." I explained.

Actually, it was quite enjoyable in that cave. See, because the other three were there, we decided to play cards. Thanatos lost the first game, and he insisted that we all played again, in order to heal his wounded pride, but he lost the next game as well. And so, it went on like that until I got so tired of his moaning that I decided to let him win. After that game was when I sensed that something was amiss on Olympus.

Anyway, my mother seemed satisfied with my explanation, and turned her gaze to the small black bundle that lay safely in the restrains of my arms. The peaceful look that had settled on her face turned to one of worry, and curiosity, as she furrowed her brows, and her lips quirked downwards. "Ayesha," she began, "What is that?" I growled to myself, not quite knowing how to explain the current situation. Wordlessly, I pulled back the fabric that was covering the baby's face, to reveal a pair of devious, intelligent onyx eyes.

"Is that…" she spoke softly, her voice wavering, "Hades?" Hearing his name being called, and recognizing it immediately, my father locked his eyes with my mother's, and stared at her, as if inviting her to continue speaking. Not sure how to react, Persephone simply took a sharp intake of breath, and continued to look at the tiny child before her. "Hermes." I explained.

That single name seemed to bring my mother back into focus. She smiled lightly, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, and asked, "Well, if Hermes did it, the spell will soon expire! When did he say that your father would be back to normal?"

"He didn't." I replied bluntly.

"You mean that he just turned them all into children without knowing how to turn them back?" She questioned incredulously, as I nodded in affirmative.

Then, to my complete and utter surprise, a wide grin plastered itself on her face. "Then I guess you'll have to take care of him, won't you?" She asked bouncily. I nodded again, this time more slowly and reluctantly, wondering what she was planning. My mother just giggled, and ran inside the castle to her chambers. I growled to myself again. She was beginning to infuriate me.

Regardless, I strode into the castle, and into the library, where I could hopefully find some peace of mind with a good book. Dad wouldn't bother me; he hadn't said a word so far. I made myself comfortable in one of the two large armchairs that had been placed there specifically for the purpose of my father and I often sitting there to read together, or just to talk. I placed Hades on my lap, and began to read the book I had left on the table the day before, but had not had time to read.

I have to admit, the book was one of the best I had read, and that was really saying something. See, I usually don't like to read fiction, but this book was written so well, and with such deep meaning and concept that I found myself unable to tear my gaze from its dusty, aged pages. Suddenly, I noticed something very strange. Hades' eyes were darting back and forth across the page, much like mine were; as if he was reading the book himself. I decided to test my theory by turning the page backwards. Almost instantly, the Godling gave an indignant huff of protest, and reached out a small hand to grasp the page, and turn it back to where we were.

I could only shake my head in amazement. My father had told me a few years ago that I would often do the same thing when I was a baby, but I didn't think he was being serious, as I hadn't thought it possibly for anyone to be able to comprehend words at such a young age.

A few hours later, when we were almost at the end of the book, Hades grasped my hand with his much smaller ones, and tugged on it with a startling amount of force. I ripped my gaze from the yellowed pages of the book once more, and looked into his dark, unsettling eyes that were identical to my own. He simply yawned cutely, exposing all of his four petite but lethal fangs, replacing what would have been canine teeth. I smiled secretively to myself, revealing two of my own fangs that I had inherited from him, and picked up Hades, only to leave the library, and return to the sanctuary of my chambers.

I determined that it would probably be a good idea to keep the Godling on the right side of the bed; the side I never slept on. But, when I placed him there, still wrapped crudely in the clothes that he would wear as a fully grown God, he simply enveloped himself in a shadow, and began to morph into a wolf cub. Again, this was something I was known to do in my early years of life. The black cub unsteadily made his way to the foot of the bed, only to paw at the covers, molding it into a nest shape. He climbed inside, turned around three times, collapsed into a small, furry heap, and was instantly asleep.

I shook my head at his dog-like antics, and welcomed sleep's embrace. If only I had known just how short this moment of long awaited peace would last.

A.N: Thanks for reading guys! After this chapter, it will be Percy's turn! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the huge delay, but my family and I have had to evacuate our home because of all these bushfires going on… And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I almost fell out of my chair when I saw how many reviews I had! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

**_Percy_**

I got a lot of confused stares, as I walked out of the elevator, and into the ground floor of the Empire State Building. I mean, why did everyone have to stare at me? Couldn't they just look at something else, like the road outside, or the guy sitting at the desk? I was nothing out of the ordinary. Just your average demigod, walking through New York holding a baby sea god, who was currently, to make matters worse, crying his eyes out. Okay, maybe I did look a bit out of place.

Anyway, as I made my way out of the towering structure behind me, I began to wonder how I got onto Olympus in the first place. The last thing I remembered was waking up in my cabin at camp, and then this blinding flash of golden light, and I was on Olympus! Hera must have somehow summoned me. She could have at least warned me, transported me back! That thought drew my divided attention to my current dilemma; how to get back to Camp Half-Blood.

I quickly glanced around me. Nothing looked suspicious; no monsters, or evil Titans… As I flicked my sea green eyes around, looking for some easy way of transportation, they met the sight of a payphone on the corner of the road. I knew I shouldn't; it was way too dangerous, a demigod using a phone of any kind. Especially since I now had the added burden of my father to take care of.

But what else could I do? I shrugged offhandedly, as I approached the payphone, and fished around in my pocket for a coin, balancing baby Poseidon in one hand. When my hand finally grasped a coin, I grinned victoriously, before pushing it into the coin slot. Now I had a new problem; who was I going to call? The camp didn't have a land-line, and I was pretty sure none of the campers had mobile phones.

So, holding my breath, and wishing for the best, I dialed my mum's number. Yes, my mum. Hopefully she would be able to drive me to camp. I was startled out of my thoughts when a familiar voice spoke to me through the phone, "Who are you and why is your number blocked?" Typical mum.

"Mum, it's me!" I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh, hi Percy! How are you? Is something wrong? Are you in danger? Do you-"

"Mum!" I interrupted her; at this rate, I was going to run out of call time. "I need you to drive me to camp. I'm just outside the Empire State Building. I'll explain on the way." I finished.

"Okay Percy," my mum answered in a concerned voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" I sighed in relief, before replying,

"Thanks mum. See you in a few." I hung up the phone now, and switched baby Poseidon (who was still crying at the top of his lungs) to my right arm.

"Geez, don't your tear glands ever empty?" I asked the green-eyed baby rhetorically. "Hmm… I guess it makes sense that they don't. You are the god of water, after all." I deduced. I shook my head at my own antics; I was talking to a baby! Well, a god baby anyway. Or whatever you call them.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see my mum's car pull up in front of me, until she honked the horn a couple of times. "Huh! Oh, right!" I exclaimed, climbing into the small car. "Hey mum, how are you- Mum?" I asked, waving my free hand around in front of her face. Then she snapped out of it, and demanded, "Percy Jackson! Why are you holding someone else's baby? Unless…" she trailed off, noticing the stark similarities between the godling and I.

"Percy! I thought you were responsible enough to trust! I thought I wouldn't need to lecture you on the importance of-"

"Wait, mum! This isn't my kid!" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "Mum, this is Poseidon. Hermes kind of… Turned him into a baby…" I trailed off, not quite sure how to continue, as my mum peered into the baby's sea green eyes imploringly.

After a few minutes of silence, she suddenly declared, "He's so cute!" I sighed in relief, as my mother stroked the godling's hair fondly, making him giggle. "Err, mum?" I asked, waiting patiently for her to stop fawning over the baby sea god. "Yes Percy?" she replied.

"Can we go now?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" she apologized, as she pulled out of her parking spot, and began driving towards Long Island.

Most of the journey was spent in silence, as every now and then my mum would throw an adoring glance at baby Poseidon. Once or twice, she even made a funny face at him, causing the young god to giggle again. I rolled my eyes; who knew my mum could be so childish? I settled back in my seat, as we neared Camp Half-Blood.

When Thalia's tree was clearly in sight, my mum stopped the car, and said to me, "Well, Percy, good luck handling Poseidon! Have fun!" I smiled at her, as I got out of the car, precariously balancing the young god in my arm. "Yeah, I'll see you later, mum!" I called over my shoulder, as she drove away.

I took a deep breath, before stepping over the border of Camp Half-Blood. Glancing around cautiously, to make sure no one saw me, I sprinted across the grounds, and into my cabin, praying to every god I could think of that Tyson wasn't there. Luckily for me he wasn't. I released a long, sigh of relief, and collapsed on my bed, bringing the small baby down with me.

After a few minutes of just chilling on my bed, I guess Poseidon got bored, because he began crawling around the room, and touching things experimentally. After a couple more minutes of watching my father exploring the cabin, I decided that it was probably best to tell Chiron about this whole 'Baby Gods' thing.

So, I sluggishly heaved myself out of bed, and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind me so that Poseidon didn't escape. I walked around camp for a while, searching for Chiron. But, he was nowhere to be seen, which was unusual behavior for the wise, old centaur. I frowned to myself; where could he possibly be?

"Percy!" called the familiar voice of Annabeth. Annabeth! Oh gods, what was I supposed to tell her? "Percy, come here, quickly! Something's gone horribly wrong!" she yelled. That caught my attention, as I turned to face the source of her voice. She was desperately beckoning me from the beach next to my cabin. I sprinted over to her, as she spoke, "Look, out there!" she pointed to the water.

I swear, my heart almost stopped. There was Poseidon, giggling like an idiot, sitting on the back of a shark. "Percy, I think that's Poseidon!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Something must have happened on Olympus! What if the Titans are attacking again? What if all the gods have been turned into babies? What if-"

"Annabeth." I interrupted her, placing my hand on her arm to calm her down, "I know why he's a baby. At the Winter Solstice meeting, Hermes turned Poseidon, Hades and Zeus into babies. And now he doesn't know how to turn them back."

I flinched, waiting for the severe string of curses, directed at the god of thieves that were sure to come tumbling out of Annabeth's mouth, but nothing came. I opened my eyes, to see Annabeth gaping wordlessly at me, flicking her grey-eyed gaze between Poseidon and I. Suddenly, her face contorted into a look of rage. "Hermes is such a-" And there was the string of curses. I waited patiently for Annabeth to finish.

"We need to tell Chiron!" Annabeth concluded, finally.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to do, when you called me over here." I explained. Annabeth looked at me in disbelief. "You mean you just left a baby unattended?" I nodded sheepishly. "Percy! You should know better!" she chided, whacking me lightly on the back of the head. "You never, ever leave a baby by themselves! Or this," she gestured to Poseidon, who was still fooling around in the water, "Will happen!"

I shrugged, while grinning apologetically, as I jumped into the water to retrieve my father. But when the godling saw me swimming towards him, he frowned at the thought of getting out of the water, and sent a wave at me, in an attempt to knock me out of the water. It only succeeded in knocking me back a metre or so; but now my determination was fuelled. I was going to get to that baby whether he liked it or not.

I swam forward, as Annabeth cheered me on from the shore. Then, I had an idea. I sought out the shark that Poseidon had been riding, and when I found it, I asked, '_Would you mind getting that baby on your back again and bringing him to me?_ 'The shark looked thoughtful for a minute, before nodding once, and retrieving the baby sea god.

Despite his struggling, I managed to capture Poseidon, holding him in my left arm as I swam back with my right. I stood up, and waded out of the now shallower water, still holding the struggling baby. Annabeth then walked up to me, an affectionate look on her face as she stared at the demon child, who was now smiling adorably at the daughter of Athena.

"Aww… He's so cute…" Annabeth trailed off, as she cradled the baby in her arms. I turned away, and muttered "Devil spawn..." I mean, seriously? Poseidon was all sweet and loveable to everyone but me! I had to admit, though, he was kind of cute…

"Hey Annabeth," I reminded, "We need to go tell Chiron, remember?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, we do…" she mumbled, still fixated on the godling in her arms. As if on cue, Chiron cantered onto the beach from behind Annabeth, and asked me, "Percy! Where is Poseidon?" I pointed to Annabeth, who Chiron had not yet noticed. The centaur sighed in relief, before I asked him, "How did you know?" How could he have known? I mean, the Big Three were turned into babies, what, an hour ago?

"Hera summoned me to Olympus, and told me that Poseidon was placed in your care." Chiron explained. I nodded in understanding, as he paced slowly back and forth, muttering to himself. "A demigod couldn't possibly take care of… But maybe a group of them… Or a camp!" he finished. "Percy, I'm going to call a quick meeting for the cabin leaders, and tell them about this incident. I think it's probably wisest to let everyone help to take care of Poseidon; after all, it takes a village to raise a child, as the old saying goes."

I nodded in understanding, as Chiron cantered off again. Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes, while asking, "Can I stay in your cabin with him?" I sighed, while thinking about it. If I had someone else in the cabin with me, I wouldn't have to wake up every time Poseidon needed something. "Okay, I guess you can sleep in Tyson's bed, since he's not here!" I agreed.

"Thanks Percy!" Annabeth chorused, as she quickly kissed me on the cheek, before darting inside the cabin, still holding baby Poseidon. I could only hope that Hermes found a way to reverse this spell soon. Who knows what Poseidon would do next?

A.N: Finally finished that chapter! I would really appreciate it if you guys review :) It would honestly make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey guys! So, I haven't been getting many reviews lately, and I'm considering discontinuing this fic, so this might be the last chapter I post. Anyways, remember to review!

**_Hermes_**

'Oh geez. I'm screwed.' That was all I could think as all the Olympians were dismissed from the room. Why did I even turn them into babies in the first place? Stupid. But boredom can do the weirdest things to people (and gods)…

I decided, eventually, that rather than procrastinating and wallowing in my self-pity, I should do something productive. So, I began thinking. Who could help me reverse a spell? After a few minutes, I came up with the perfect answer; Hecate! I mean, who better to fix a spell than the goddess of magic herself?

But then I came across another problem; finding her. Hecate lived down in the dark depths of the Underworld. And I hated the Underworld. It was dark, scary, evil, dark, creepy, dark; and did I mention dark? Nevertheless, it had to be done, and so I steeled my resolve, before closing my eyes in concentration and transporting myself into the Underworld.

When I felt the unchanging, ever-present cold climate around me, I opened my eyes. Sure enough, I was in the Underworld. The ground beneath me was made up of a fine, black powder that seemed to melt away beneath my feet. I was surrounded by shades; the ghosts of the living. They were just drifting around, not speaking or interacting in any way. It was creepy.

Still, I sought out Hecate's small home on the edge of the River Styx. As soon as I found the small cottage, I took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. "Come in!" came the sweet, singsong voice of the Goddess of Magic. I pushed the door open slowly, only to see Hecate sitting down at a small table, reading a book. "Hermes? What brings you down here?" she asked, before tucking a strand of her short, bright blue hair behind her ear.

I thought for a minute; wondering how to proceed. "I, umm… Need help with a spell!" I announced. Hecate narrowed her dark purple eyes, before continuing, "What spell?" I looked down at my feet, before speaking, "Umm… One to… turn babies into adults…?" I fumbled over my words, before looking at her sheepishly. "Why would you need help with a spell like that?" Hecate asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes further.

"Iturnedthebigthreeintobabies !" I blurted out.

"Speak slower! I can't understand you!" Hecate demanded.

"I.. turned the big three into… babies…" I mumbled. Just as I had feared, Hecate's hair began to turn a bright red colour, and her eyes turned green. "Are you serious!? You turned the big three into freaking babies?! Are you mad?" she growled. I nodded guiltily, as the Goddess of Magic calmed down, and her features returned to their normal colours.

Hecate sighed, before continuing, "There's something I can do to help, but it won't turn them back immediately. It might take a while. It'll turn them into children, and then teenagers, and finally adults. But the whole process will probably take about a week or two." I sighed to myself; it was better than nothing.

"Okay," I began, "What do we need to do?" Hecate smirked evilly, before replying,

"I need you to bring Zeus, Hades and Poseidon to me. With their 'babysitters'!" she added as an afterthought.

A look of terror plastered itself on my face; I didn't want to have to face Percy, Ayesha and Artemis! They would kill me! But, I had no choice. So I sighed in defeat, before closing my eyes, and transporting myself to Artemis' camp.

A.N: Yeah, I know, short chapter! Anyways, if I get enough reviews, I won't discontinue this fic XD So remember to review, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: So I didn't discontinue this fic! Thanks guys, for all your amazing reviews! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

**_Hermes_**

I opened my eyes, to find that I had transported to the outskirts of Artemis' camp. "Damn it…" I cursed under my breath, "She's gonna kill me…" Nevertheless, I steeled my resolve, before marching proudly into the camp, effectively sending multiple hunters scampering away from me.

Artemis then appeared out of nowhere, and strode up to me, a maniacal glint in her silvery eyes, and a baby Zeus precariously balanced on her arm. Here it comes. "Hermes!" she shouted, causing me to flinch, and in turn, Zeus to smirk at me.

"Y-yes, Artemis?" I asked innocently. The goddess stood right in front of me, before slapping me in the face. Ouch. She was stronger than she looked.

"How could you be so stupid? I mean, I've been stuck with this little pervert," she pointed to Zeus, making him pout, "For less than two days, and he's driving me insane! And not to mention-"

"Artemis!" I interrupted her rant nervously, before speaking again, "I asked Hecate-"

"HECATE!? Are you MAD?" Artemis interjected, seething. "You know what she's like! She lives in the Underworld! And anyone who lives in the Underworld can't be trusted!" she finished.

I frowned, before speaking again, "Well what else was I supposed to do?" I asked. Artemis thought for a second, before sighing. "What do I have to do?" I smiled in relief, before responding, "You'll have to come with me to get Poseidon and Hades. Then we need to get back to Hecate." Artemis sighed again, before nodding. So we shut our eyes in unison, before transporting into the Underworld to retrieve Hades.

As soon as I felt the familiar cold chill of the Underworld, I opened my eyes reluctantly. Artemis, Zeus and I were in Hades palace. I took a step towards where I knew Ayesha would be, before stopping abruptly in my tracks. If Artemis had slapped me… I could only imagine what the Goddess of Shadow would do. I winced inwardly, before continuing to move forward.

Looking behind me to see if Artemis was still with me, I noticed she and Zeus were just waiting where they were. "Aren't you coming with me?" I whispered. Artemis shook her head, and Zeus poked his tongue out at me. I growled inwardly at the godling. If he wasn't a baby…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. No more procrastinating. I squared my shoulders, as I marched through the door of the library. Sure enough, Ayesha was sitting in a large armchair, flicking through a ridiculously thick book, with Hades perched on her lap. To my surprise, I noticed that they were reading simultaneously; their eyes were darting back and forth across the pages in exactly the same pattern. Wait… Baby Hades could read?

Shaking my head, I decided I probably needed to tell Ayesha… But how? Luckily (and unluckily) Ayesha beat me to it. She snapped her coal black eyes to my hazel ones, before slowly closing the book. The goddess stood up, holding baby Hades in her left arm, before walking over to me. I flinched; she didn't look happy.

Before I knew it, Ayesha pulled back her free arm, and punched me, causing me to fly into the wall behind me. I groaned, pulling myself up. _Well, _I thought, _At least Artemis and Zeus didn't see that… _It seemed the fates weren't in a good mood that day, because the two had just walked in. Zeus was giggling, and Artemis (although she was trying to mask it) had a smug look on her face.

I pulled myself up, leaning on the wall. I noticed, slightly angrily, that Ayesha and Hades were sitting back in the armchair reading, as if nothing had happened. "What was that for?" I asked in frustration.

"Fun." The goddess replied, never once letting her eyes leave the pages of her book. "Fun? Fun! What do you mean fun?" I demanded. Sure, Ayesha was a lot stronger than I was, but I was still a lot older than her.

"Why did you turn my father and his brothers into babies?" She asked calmly, her obsidian eyes challenging mine. I thought for a minute, before reluctantly replying, "…Fun…"

"What do you want Hermes? And why are those two," she gestured to Zeus and Artemis, "Here? I was under the impression that you," she delivered a pointed glare towards Artemis, who flinched, "hated the Underworld."

"Well according to Hermes," Artemis began, "We need to take Zeus, Hades and Poseidon to Hecate so she can change them back."

Ayesha seemed to be contemplating this, before asking, "What does she plan on doing?" I thought for a minute; Hecate hadn't said what she was going to do. "I don't know," I replied truthfully, "But she's going to turn them back." Ayesha sighed, before standing up with Hades in her arms. "I'm going to Hecate now. Get Poseidon, and she can start the spell." She advised, before walking out of the palace, and towards Hecate's house.

"Well, I'm going with Ayesha…" Artemis trailed off, before jogging after the goddess. I sighed. Just one more to go. I shut my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day, before transporting myself to Camp Half-Blood.

To my relief, I found near the Poseidon cabin, away from most of the other campers. Before I walked in, though, I couldn't help but glance fleetingly at cabin 11; the one filled with my own children. I sighed to myself; I couldn't go in there. I was just too afraid. I mean, I didn't even know half my children!

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turned around reluctantly, before pushing open the door to the Poseidon cabin. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the bed, and seemed to be panicking about something. "What are we supposed to feed him?" Percy fretted. "For once, I don't know!" Annabeth exclaimed, "But it we don't figure it out he'll starve!"

I rolled my eyes; did they seriously not realize that Poseidon was a god? Gods didn't need to eat or drink; we just did it out of enjoyment. I stepped inside the room, causing Percy to spin around, with his hand on Riptide. Annabeth stood up, before speaking, "Lord Hermes. Is something wrong?" she asked, genuinely worried. I shook my head slowly, before speaking, "I spoke to Hecate about the… issue. She told me to bring the Big Three to her so that she could change them back."

As soon as I said that, Percy's eyes lit up. "You mean we can finally get rid- I mean, turn Poseidon back to normal?" he asked hopefully. I nodded, before asking, "Are you ready to go?" the demigod nodded, as I closed my eyes again, this time concentrating on transporting both of us.

Checking if Percy and Poseidon were still there beside me, I spared a quick glance at the two, who were looking around anxiously. Wordlessly, I motioned for Percy to follow me into Hecate's home.

The goddess of magic was sitting at the table, chatting amiably to Artemis. Ayesha and Hades were reading again. _Gods, _I thought, _is that all those two ever do?_ Shrugging, I sat down next to Hecate (because I knew Artemis would be uncomfortable if any male sat next to her) as Percy just stood up, looking overwhelmed to be in the presence of so many gods at once.

Hecate clapped her hands together, startling me out of my thoughts. "All right," she began cheerily, with a controversial evil glint in her eye while looking at me, "Let's get started!"

A.N: Finally got that chapter done! Thanks guys, you're amazing for reviewing! Just an important notice; I have to go back to school tomorrow, so I actually won't be able to write very frequently, if at all. But I promise, I'll try to update all my stories at least once a week! Remember to review, guys!


End file.
